Hogwarts after Hallows
by LilBluBoy
Summary: AU, where someone used a Time Turner to make it so Voldemort never made Horcruxes, and was killed when his curse on Harry rebounded, along with Harry himself, however, the damage the Time Turner made destroyed Reality, and most of the normal people in the original world, where destroyed, replaced by new people ere has been peace for 25 years, but how long will it be?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to the genius known as J.K Rowling. This is just a fiction based on my friends going to Hogwarts. Enjoy!

It was a quiet afternoon at King's Cross station. That is, until a certain family pierced the silence with wails from a young girl.

"Mum, I've forgotten to buy gloves!" the short auburn haired girl screeched.

"Calm down, Lacy, I'll buy you some damned gloves and send them to school!" the girl's mother screamed. From the look on her face, you could tell things like this happened a lot. The girl quieted down, a defeated look on her face.

"I'm here, mum, I'm here!" came a voice from the end of the platform. A boy with dull orange hair and bright green eyes in tattered black robes slightly too large for him was running down the platform, tripping occasionally on his robes, holding a pair of gloves, and an orange moth was perched on his shoulder.

"Andrew! How many times have I told you not to run off like that!?" screamed the girl and boy's mother, her faded red hair falling out of the bun she had in.

"Sorry mum, but Blink flew away when we were going into the Owl Emporium, I think he was scared; besides, Lacy forgot to buy gloves, so after I found Blink, I bought her a pair!" The boy named Andrew said, tossing the gloves to his sister.

"Thank you, Andrew, you're just so...so…." the slightly younger girl began to stutter, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh, stop it, he only bought you gloves!" shrieked their mother.

"Mum, people are staring at us, and if we keep arguing we'll miss the train!" Andrew whispered frantically. Their mother looked around, shocked at the number of people staring at them. Although to the other people, it was quite the scene, 2 children dressed in robes, the girl pushing a cart filled with strange items, an orange and white tabby cat circling her legs, and the boy carrying a small wooden stick in his hand, a glowing orange moth on his shoulder. And to top it off, there was a tall woman with orange hair tied into a messy bun, wearing a tall green hat on her head, draped in green and yellow robes, screaming at her children, pushing a cart filled with the same strange items as the first.

"Nothing to see here!" Their mother screamed, and everyone instantly went back to their business, clearly frightened of this woman.

"Take your cart, and put your wand away," whispered the woman, pushing the cart over to the young boy, who shoved the wood stick into his robes. "Go onto the platform and catch your train, I love you and I'll write to you if you want me to." The woman said, starting to walk away.

"Mommy, no! Stay with us!" Lacy wailed.

"Shut up, the train leaves in 2 minutes, HURRY!" Their mother screamed, and they ran quickly over to the ticket booth between platforms nine and ten, the girl named Lacey yelled "Bye Mum!" excitedly before both of the children ran right into the ticket booth, disappearing completely.

"Good bye, my little ones" said the mother, a tear of happiness in her eye. Then, as a train pulled up, everyone crowded in, and when the train sped away, the woman was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Made some mistakes in last chapter, such as saying Lacy instead of Lacey multiple times. Just to clarify it IS Lacey. this chapter the real story is gonna start to begin I guess, so… here it goes!**_

Andrew brushed the sweat from his forehead. He had to make a mad dash to the train with his younger sister Lacey, and they had barely made it on before the train sped away. He searched the corridors, looking for somewhere to sit. All the compartments where full, Lacey had already sat down with some other girls, and there was no more seats available. He sighed, opening the last compartment. There was 3 people in it, finally an empty space.

"Can I sit there?" He asked politely.

"Sure" one of them said,keeping his face in a book. Andrew sat down, looking around at all of them. The one who had invited him to sit was a tall boy with black hair that was short in the back, but his bangs swept over to the side of his face, extending down to the side of his nose, which was buried in a large brown book, that said "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1". he was sitting diagonally across from Andrew, and did not look up. To Andrew's right, sitting next to the window, was a tall girl with long hair that was either dark blonde or light brown, Andrew could not tell. She was reading a red and yellow book that said "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" on the front. Her face was not as harsh as the other boy reading a book. Andrew glanced up straight across from him, and jumped back in surprise. Across from him was a short blonde boy with an insane grin on his face, looking right at Andrew. He was surrounded by many empty boxes of Chocolate Frogs, and was shuffling a deck of Chocolate frog cards..

"How are you!?" The boy said loudly, making the girl next to Andrew look up for a moment at Andrew, with a slight smile on her face, and then go back to her book.

"Um, I'm okay.." stammered Andrew warily.

"How many Chocolate Frog Cards have you got!?" he said, waving the cards around in the air, his eyes boring into Andrew.

"Um...I d-don't collect…" Andrew stammered, worried about the look the boy was giving him.

"WHAT!? You simply must start collecting now!" he said, throwing a few boxes of chocolate frogs at him, still full."Just show me the cards you get before you keep them, I still paid for those, and if you get a rare one, it's MINE!" he shrieked, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Sorry about Luke," The boy reading the book said. "He ate sugar, and he gets...er...crazy when he eats too much sugar," he exclaimed, motioning to the empty boxes of candy surrounding the boy called Luke, who had just fallen asleep. "I'm Andrew, by the way, what's your name?" the boy asked, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Um, I'm Andrew too" Andrew said, reaching his hand out and shaking hands with the other Andrew.

"That won't work!" the girl next to Andrew giggled. She had put her book down. "You," she pointed at the first Andrew, "are Andy, and you," she pointed at the Andrew across the aisle from Andy, "Are Drew, got it?" she laughed again. "Oh, and I'm Jane", she finished.

"I think I get it" said Andy, and Drew agreed quietly. It was then that Andy realised, all of the people in this compartment had american accents. It hit him so hard he almost fell over. "You guys aren't from here, are you?" he questioned.

"Nope, we used the Floo System to get here from Canada, our parents wanted us to go to Hogwarts instead of the local tiny wizarding school." He answered.

"Trolley, dears?" the Trolley Lady asked as she past their compartment. Luke instantly woke up and bought 20 Chocolate Frogs, which Drew took as soon as the lady left, saying that he would give them back at Hogwarts, and he would only give Luke two a day. Jane bought 2 cauldron cakes, and Andy bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and a Red Licorice Wand. Drew did not buy any candy, saying that it would ruin his concentration.

"Drew gets very antisocial and serious when he gets obsessed with something. You'd be surprised at how crazy he gets when he's laid back," Jane whispered with a smile on her face."I'd say Ravenclaw for him...he thinks so too." she whispered, and then Drew looked up at her, and she giggled and stuffed her nose back into her book.

Andy decided he would read a book, as Luke was asleep, and everyone else was reading. He sifted through his supply bag, decided to read "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" .

He barely started reading about an herb called "Shrivelfig", when Drew announced "We're here!" with an excited expression on his face.

As the train slowed down, Andy couldn't help but wonder what lied in store for him at Hogwarts.


End file.
